Superman: Last Son
by Kryptonis
Summary: (Set on Earth 60) After crash landing on Earth in 1990, Clark Kent tries to live a normal life in Metropolis. However, it all changes when a threat arrives to destroy the Earth.
1. Prologue

**June 18, 1990**

The couples smiles were as bright as the stars themselves. Jonathan and Martha Kent were known to be the happiest couple in all of Smallville, and that was saying something. Smallville was a small town, but everyone residing in it was happy.

The two stood next to a red truck. The man was wearing a flannel shirt that he had unbuttoned due to the temperature, revealing a white tank top underneath. He also wore dirtied blue jeans and brown boots. He has the most stereotypical looking farmer you would find. His wife on the other hand wore a purple sweater vest and clean blue jeans. She may not have been doing the heavy lifting, but she helped where she could.

The man raised his hand to his head to push a strand of his brown hair away from his eyes. He looked around at the sights surrounding him and they were beautiful. They weren't too many miles out from Smallville, but he hadn't been in the area for years. His wife went up to him and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

"It's is. It's a shame we don't come out here more often." He replied.

"Jonathan, look at that star!" She said while gazing into the sky above.

The two looked up into the dark sky together. The stars were beautiful, and tonight, one was shining especially bright. It seemed to be closer than the others, so it was especially apparent. It kept seeming to get closer. Second after second, it kept coming. And then, the two realized what was going on.

"Martha, that's no star." He declared. But as soon as the words escaped his lips, the object that they assumed was a star soared over their heads.

The strange object crash landed not too far from them. They couldn't see exactly what it was yet, but a small crater had formed around it.

"Stay back, Martha." Jonathan said sternly. He stepped closer to the foreign object. He hadn't seen anything like it before. It looked like some sort of alien spacecraft. And by the looks of it, it was holding something inside.

The spacecraft was the most advanced thing Jonathan had ever seen. It was sleek and almost entirely white except for the accents of red along its two wings. He couldn't see any buttons, save for the small red one on the back. He had no clue what it would do, but he saw no other options.

When he hit the button, it made a _click!_ Signaling its activation. Then, the doors to the spacecraft opened up, revealing something inside. What he saw that night would change the course of his life forever. And above that, the lives of others. Inside was a baby boy. The baby's hair was jet black, and a single strand dropped in front of the boy's eyes. The baby looked human and if Jonathan didn't find him in a spacepod, he would've assumed that he was.

He carefully lifted the baby, who was wrapped in a red blanket into his arms. He gazed upon the handsome boy that he was holding and smiled. It was the smile that the Kent family was known for. The one that could cheer someone up from the worst of days.

Upon seeing Jonathan lifting something from the spacecraft, Martha ran over to make sure he was okay. She didn't know what was going on, and whatever's inside could've been dangerous. However, all of her worries went away when she saw what he held.

"A baby?" She asked, with her barely being able to speak the words.

"Yes. He came from the sky, and I think it's our duty to raise him."

"What'll we name him?"

"Clark." He said with a smile.

 **January 15, 1996**

"Clark, can you bring me that gardening hoe over there?" Jonathan requested while wiping drops of sweat from his forehead. The two were tending to the Kent's farm, and it was rough work.

Clark grabbed the gardening hoe and rushed back to his dad. Jonathan looked up to grab it and saw a tree falling directly on to Clark! In a moment of pure fatherly instinct, he pushed his son out of the way in order to save him from the timbering tree.

He closed his eyes and braced for impact but to his surprise, nothing came. When his eyes opened, the tree had stopped dead in its tracks and in front of it was his son, holding it back with a single hand.

 **March 28, 1997**

"Alright Clark, it's racing time." Jonathan said while rolling up his sleeves.

"You sure you want to do this dad?" Clark asked curiously.

"Oh so you think just cause I'm getting old that I'll be easy to beat? I'll show you."

"Hey I didn't say that!" The two had witty banter like this all of the time. They were the best of friends. And although he was close to his mother as well, Clark and Jonathan had the father-son bond that could never be broken.

"Are you two ready?" Martha asked with a smile.

"If you mean ready to leave Clark in the dust, then yes." Jonathan said jokingly. This caused Clark to chuckle.

"On your marks, get set, go!" She announced.

In a moment's notice, Clark sped off away from both of his parents at overwhelming speeds. However, he didn't know how to stop! In an effort to save himself, he ran head first into the hay, stopping himself safely.

 **June 18, 1997**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Clark! Happy birthday to you!" Jonathan and Martha sang simultaneously.

Upon hearing this, Clark stood up in his wooden seat. It was his seventh birthday, and he was going to make this wish a good one. He gazed at the candles on his blue-white cake and inhaled deeply. Then in one big breath, he exhaled. However, it didn't exactly have the intended result.

Instead of blowing out the flames on the candles, he accidently blew the table the cake resided on through the wall!

"Oops." Clark said with a guilty expression on his face. His parents weren't mad however, they simply sighed.

 **December 5, 2004**

"Clark you can't just go around picking fights, you know that!" Martha exclaimed.

"I know Ma but I didn't mean to! He was grabbing on Lana and I...I just snapped. I couldn't bare seeing her being abused like that."

"You broke his arm! He's in the hospital!"

"I only threw a single punch!"

"Clark, you're punches aren't normal punches. A punch from you is the equivalent of being hit by a fist of steel!"

"Okay I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

 **July 28, 2006**

 _The Earth looks so peaceful from up here_ Clark thought. He was floating outside of the planet's atmosphere, looking down on it.

 _When Pa told me I wasn't from here, I was mad at first, sure. But now I'm just curious. All Ma and Pa had were the remnants of the ship I crash landed in, and that didn't tell me much. All I know is that I'm not from here which means...I'm an alien._

 **PRESENT DAY: January 1, 2016**

Clark looked at himself in the mirror, gazing upon his blue business suit.

"Metropolis, here I come." He said with a bright smile.


	2. CH 1: Onward

**The Kent Household, Smallville**

Clark looked at himself in the mirror and gazed upon his navy blue business suit. He put his red tie around his neck and tied it in a windsor formation before putting his hands by his sides.

"A blue suit? I like it." He said confidently.

Behind Clark stood Martha, his loving mother. She wore a red sweater vest and khaki pants with loafers that she nicknamed "old people shoes".

"I knew you would" She replied with a smile.

"And a red tie? I'm feeling patriotic." He chuckled.

Martha cleaned Clark up with a lint roller then tenderly grabbed him by the cheek. "Clark, you look great. But I still can't believe that my little boy of steel is headed for the big city!"

"I prefer Man of Steel. I'm twenty-six now."

"No matter how old you are or what planet you're from, you'll always be my little boy."

Clark smiled. She brought up a fact that he thought about all too often. Sure, he wasn't technically born on Earth or had the same blood but, he was still the son of the Kents. No matter what alien race sent him here, he would always be Clark Kent of Smallville.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little. I'm not used to being in big cities."

"Well just remember that you're father and I are only a call away. Besides, if you needed us that badly you could just fly over here in a minute or two."

Clark laughed. She was overestimating his powers by a bit but she wasn't completely wrong. It would only take about five minutes to fly from Metropolis back to Smallville, and that was saying a lot due to it being one hundred miles away. Nevertheless, now that he was going to be in the big city, he would have to keep his powers in check. So flying definitely wouldn't work. He'd just have to take a subway like everyone else.

That wasn't what his parents wanted for him, however. They saw how truly extraordinary Clark was, and wanted him to be a symbol for the world. Someone that the people could aspire to be like, and someone that would make the world feel safer. Clark however, wanted the opposite. Because of the mishaps that had happened before with his powers, he would much rather keep them contained than reveal himself to the world.

Martha even stitched a colorful red and blue outfit in case that Clark ever does decide to go public. However, Clark just threw it in his suitcase and didn't say another thing about it. He appreciated the gesture, but he wasn't planning on revealing himself to the world anytime soon. If at all.

"Where's Pa?" Clark asked curiously.

"He's out tending to the farm. You should go help him out before you go."

"Good idea. I want to say goodbye." He replied as he turned to the door.

"Clark wait!" Martha shouted. She had almost forgotten the gift that she had gotten for him. Clark turned to her and saw what it was. From a small handbag resting on a table nearby, she handed him a case of glasses.

"What are these for?"

"Now I know you have supervision but…" She said as she opened the case. "I thought these would help you...blend in. You always talk about appearing normal so, this is normal." The glasses had black-rimmed frames and were extremely ordinary. To most people, they'd be too bland but for Clark, they were perfect.

He grabbed the glasses out of Martha's hands and put them on his face. Now, the look was complete. With his navy business suit, his red tie, and his black-framed glasses, he appeared to be as ordinary as anyone else.

"Thanks, Ma." He said before hugging her. The hug wasn't just for the glasses. It was for the past twenty-six years of his life. For raising him, feeding him, caring for him, and keeping him a secret from the world. To be honest, he wasn't completely sure how they did it. Somehow, they covered up the fact that he arrived in a spaceship that had fallen from the sky and convinced everyone that he was their nephew. He appreciated his parents more than he could ever explain. But now, it was time for the next stage of his life. No more would he be the ambitious kid from the small town. Now that he was headed for the big city, he'd be impossible to notice in a crowd. And that's just the way that he wanted it.

Clark turned to the door and stepped outside, seeing his father Jonathan tending to the crops in the field. He slowly walked toward him, watching Jonathan wipe sweat from his forehead.

"Need a hand?" Clark asked respectfully.

Jonathan smiled. It was just like when Clark was a boy. Always wanting to lend a hand. But at the same time, he felt sadness. Clark was finally moving out and although most parents would dream of this day, Jonathan had been dreading it. His boy was finally ready for the real world, but was the real world ready for him?

"I wouldn't want to get your suit dirty. Don't worry about it."

"Pa, let me lend a hand. One last time."

Jonathan smiled yet again. He raised his boy right. Clark was the living embodiment of a great person. He was hardworking, caring, and most of all, hopeful. Jonathan stepped aside, allowing clark to use his super speed to harvest each and every crop on the field in the span of fifteen seconds.

"Here you go." Clark said. He looked relatively the same, without a speck of dirt on his clothes. However, he was now holding too many crops to count. He handed them to Jonathan, though the weight of them brought Jonathan to his knees. Clark looked concerned, but his worries went away when Jonathan let out a chuckle.

"I'm going to miss you, son."

Clark offered a hand to help his father up. When he was back up, they hugged. Their bond had gotten both of them out of such dark times, and they truly wouldn't be the same men without each other.

"I'll check in often." Clark explained.

They exited the hug and Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Whatever you decide to do in Metropolis, I'm positive that you'll excel. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Pa. Time for the next phase of my life." Clark said. He finished saying goodbye to Jonathan and turned to a rusty car that was parked on the dirt road. No more super speed or flying, it was time to be normal.

Clark entered the vehicle and closed the door, starting the car by inserting the key into the ignition. The car was old, but still functional. It started up with a _creak_ and Clark headed onto the main road toward his destination, the Subway station.

The road toward the Subway was windy and long, but Clark didn't seem to mind. He was too focused on the destination, Metropolis. He arrived at the station not too long after leaving the Kent house, and boarded the next subway to Metropolis.

 **Metropolis**

The subway doors opened quickly. It seemed to be new technology developed by a company known as "LexCorp". Clark had heard of them before, but this kind of tech never made it anywhere close to Smallville. They were old fashioned, just as Clark liked it. But he'd need to get used to this technology if he'd want to survive in the big city.

Clark stepped off of the train and looked up. The buildings were larger than he had ever seen, and it put a smile on his face. This is what he had been waiting for. This moment.

He walked along the streets of Metropolis with a large smile. Though to his surprise, the other pedestrians didn't share his ecstatic expression. Instead, they appeared depressed, almost as if they didn't want to be there at all. Clark tried to ignore it, and picked up a newspaper from a nearby newspaper stand on the sidewalk.

He read the headline on the newspaper article " _LuthorCorp claims to be developing a cure for cancer?"_ This confirmed his suspicions. Metropolis was a magical place.

Clark's reading was interrupted by the sound of a scream coming from an alley nearby. It was faint, but he could still hear it with his super hearing. After all of his talk about being normal, he had to do something in case someone was in trouble.

Attempting to maintain his identity, Clark ran normally toward the alley, rather than using his super speed. The screams continued, meaning that the person was still alive. The scream was high pitched, so the victim was most likely female.

Clark arrived at the alley and looked to see what was happening. An assailant was approaching a woman with a knife in his hand. The woman backed up against the wall, and there was nowhere that she could hide. The knife wielding man pointed it toward the woman.

"Listen lady, I just need your money. No-one needs to get hurt."

"Help!" The woman cried, hoping that a knight in shining armor would save her.

Clark stepped into the light, revealing himself to both the assailant and the woman. "Let the lady go." He said.

"Y-you don't understand! I need this money. I need it!"

"You may have your reasons, but stealing isn't the answer."

"It's the only choice I have left. And if you're going to try and stop me, you're dead!" He screamed. The knife-wielder charged at Clark, attempting to slash at his throat. However, before the knife could connect with his skin, Clark grabbed the man by the wrist, stopping him. Then, he lifted the man up before throwing him onto a nearby dumpster.

The assailant was out cold, and the woman was eternally grateful.

"Thank you! How could I repay you?"

"You can repay me by getting home safely."

"Thank you, thank you again!" The woman shouted as she ran off.

Clark approached the assailant. He was out cold, and his knife remained close to his hand. Since no-one was watching, Clark picked up the knife and snapped it in half with his super strength. But seeing that this man was just in need of some money and was in a desperate position, Clark knew what he had to do.

Clark took out his brown wallet and took two-hundred dollars out from it. He placed it next to the man's unconscious body and smiled. _I hope you needed this for good reasons._ He thought.

Clark emerged from the alley and took another look at the newspaper. " _Daily Planet: hiring now!"._ Clark looked up and saw the Daily Planet building in the distance.

"Time for the next step." He said.


End file.
